That blue blue sky
by xokatel
Summary: SasuNaruSasu! Yaoi/BL Sasuke's returning to Konoha. Sasuke wants revenge. Naruto wants his best friend Sasuke back. But what they really need is...? Angst Ensues.


Into the Azure Sky-Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first NarutoxSasuke fan-fiction and everything has been written for these two overall stay tuned and enjoy the angst of a broken love. Kind of AU as I only in tune with the manga as far as what has been out in shounen-jump.

Naruto, had glanced out the broken window of the Uchiha household one last time. It was worn down.. empty the only physical evidence memory of Sasuke and his role in team sevens existence. All was found in the simple photograph well over 3 years ago.

The blond knew he had to go back, report to the fifth Hokage about his latest mission. A obviously fake one considering the only task was to venture onto a island and discover what gender one of the animals was. It seemed so easy for everyone else to give up on Sasuke. Naruto never could even if somewhere he wanted to. He wasn't going to let Sasuke die or suffer alone anymore.

It was not as unbelievable as Naruto fathomed when he realized the truth about Itachi. Naruto found the will to leave the abandoned house once more as his feet lead him through the village that once dreaded him, and now welcomed him openly as he was the "hero" of their village.

Is he even thinking about us..anymore. Anything? Really it didn't have to be positive, just to not be forgotten by Sasuke was a merit to the future Hokage. I've never forgotten about you, the time we spent together..or how happy I was to meet you, Sasuke. Do you really want to sever your bond from me that badly..and die alone?

Naruto found his feet taking him back to his usual source of comfort. "Naruto" the gentle voice called out and the blond almost collapsed into the soft warmth Iruka-sensei had always given to him. He was the closest thing to a parent in his life. The brunette held onto Naruto, concern and pain laced in his eyes.

"Sasuke, is posing a threat to Konoha and a lot of the innocent people in our village Naruto. We know he was once a member of our village and we're not looking to hurting him." The blonde let stray tears fall rapidly down his cheeks. As if he had been holding in a lifetime worth of pain, and finally letting it free. His smile softened "We need to protect our village though..so no one else gets hurt"

"You should come in", Iruka gestured closing the door behind him, in his living room Kakashi sat slightly slouched against the coach. His eyes darted towards Naruto, and though he still wore his mask, Naruto could feel the frown forming from underneath it.

"I know what this feels like Naruto.. I've seen many people-very close to my heart lose their selves, their sanity to the idea of revenge." Kakashi's voice softened as he noticed the fallen look in the teenagers eyes. The rim of his blue eyes threatening to break out more tears. "To fall completely into darkness, there may not be a way of reasoning with him, Naruto-"

"I can't believe that! I will protect the Village WHILE keeping Sasuke alive. We won't lose him! Whatever it takes.." Naruto walked across the room taking a seat opposite from Kakashi's, their eyes locked. Kakashi's stern.

To give up on a comrade, huh. The masked Ninja couldn't avoid the sharp sting across his chest. There were times it was hard to break away the comparison between his former student and Obito. Even with the change of time, his meeting with Iruka and forming their bond, there was a part of himself that would never forgot about the Uchiha. There was no chance in hell Naruto Uzamaki ever would, ever give up on Sasuke, no matter how bad it got. It was unconditional no matter what he did Naruto would bring him back and "save" him.

"You're still this stubborn, Naruto." it lightened the atmosphere a little as Naruto almost grinned at the sensei. It had become a compliment now.

"Its my Shinobi way! I will never abandon him!" Naruto turned into himself and sighed for a brief moment. His hand forming into a fist, as he held his thoughts and words together. A piece forever remaining inside himself. The lingering doubt that Sasuke may be too far in the darkness. But he could never accept that! "My dream is to become the next Hokage! So i'm definitely, definitely! Going to bring Sasuke Back,"

Iruka sensei turned to Kakashi and smiled, "Same Old Naruto"

* * *

Sasuke stood alone, on top of a summit. His cold eyes staring forward, to finally claim victory. To get revenge on the very same people who lived in peace and joy will Itachi had to carry to burden as a ruthless killer, who abandoned the village.

"Its time, Naruto" the raven haired rogue drew his sword from his sheath for a moment, staring at his own reflection within the blade. He bite on his tongue, trying to get his mind off of any 'memories' he had with the blonde, not letting his racing heart get the better of him

* * *

A/N: Well that's it so far for my story I will be updating the second chapter in a few weeks. Right now i'm reflecting on emotions and promises but I will get to the action and drama soon enough =D Gosh I love these two!~


End file.
